Ritual of the Mahjarrat
}} Beszélj Sir Tiffy Cashien''nel ''Falador Park''ban. Válaszd a ''Ritual of the Mahjarrat opciót és kérdezd meg, hogy tudsz e segíteni valamiben. Mesél a beépített emberéről Mos Le'Harmlessen, aki információkat gyűjt a mostanában történt támadásokról. Az informátor neve Sir Tendeth, akit a The Other Inn kocsmában találsz meg. Fejezd meg a beszélgetést Sir Tiffyvel és fogadd el a teleportot Mos Le'Harmlessre. Mos Le'Harmless Tehát meg kell keresned Sir Tendethet (The Other Inn), aki kalóznak van öltözve. Kérdezd meg tőle, hogy szerinte a kalózok támadtak e, amire ő nemet mond. Figyelmeztet arra, hogy a dzsungel mostanában veszélyes. Eközben egy (idegesítő) visítást fogsz hallani, földrengéssel párosítva... A bejátszás után ismét beszélj Tendeth-el. Menj ki és kérdezd ki a földön fekvő kalózokat. Az elbeszélések szerint beszélő 'sárkányok' támadták meg őket, akik ezután a dzsungelbe repültek. Dzsungel Beszélj Sir Tendeth-el. Azt javasolja, hogy nézz körül a kapun kívül is. Amint kimész ő is csatlakozik hozzád, de egy tűzgolyó eltalálja és meghal. A történtek után egy fa mögé bújsz el. Kelet felé kell haladnod egészen a sárkányokig. Fedezéknek a fákat/bokrokat kell használnod. Ha túl sokáig maradsz szem előtt, akkor eltalálnak és visszakerülsz az elejére!!! A lenti képen láthatod az útvonalat: Ahogy elérted a sárkányokat, egy bejátszást fogsz látni. Amint megbeszélik az ügyüket elrepülnek, neked pedig jelentened kell Sir Tiffynek. Az Archívum Menj vissza a parkba és oszdd meg Tiffyvel amit láttál. Elvisz téged az archívumba, ahol megismered Lady Table-t. Ad egy dossziét a Dragonkin''ről és ''Robert the Strong-ról. Robert levelében az áll, hogy aki megérintette a követ (Stone of Jas), annak el kell kérnie a reinkarnációja nyakörvét, ami tartalmazza Kethsi 'fairy ringes' kódját. Mondd el Lady Table-nek és Tiffynek, hogy Robert reinkarnációja egy Bob nevezetű macska, valamint azt is, hogy szerinted te vagy a 'stonetoucher'. Tiffy visszavisz Faladorba. Bobot a Tail of Two Cats küldetésből ismert módszerrel találhatod meg. Ha elvesztetted az amulettet Sophanemben kérhetsz egy újat a Szphinxtől. Ezután el kell vinned Hildhez (+5 death runet is vinned kell) Burthorpe-ba, aki megáldja neked. Ha megtaláltad Bobot, akkor kérd el a nyakörvét. Kethsi A fairy ringeket kell használnod ahhoz, hogy Kethsire juss. Először is a D-I-R kódot kell használnod, majd innen visszamenni Zanarisba(fairy ring-el!) . Most használd az A-K-S kódot és így eljuthatsz Kethsire. Mielőtt tovább nyomoznál, meg kell találnod a Tetraherdon négy darabját. A földön az északnyugati romkupacban megtalálod a Tetrahedron 4-et. Innen menj keletre, ahol találsz egy rámpát. Menj fel rajta és használd Bob nyakörvét a Wall Design-on. Be kell illesztened a gallért a megfelelő helyre: Ha ezt megtetted 5 tárgyat fogsz kapni: Note to Robert the Strong, Note to You, Tetrahedron 1, Statue Arm, Robert's necklance. Tetrahedron 3 Magyarázat: A jobb oldali térképen láthatod az utat a Tetrahedronokhoz. a lila pontok létrákat/ wall jumpokat jelölnek a zöldek csöveket. A kék pontok jelölik az Agility akadályokat a fehér pontok pedig Tetrahedronokat. (Mind a 4 darab rajta van a térképen) Nyugat felé van egy szakadék, amit áttudsz ugrani. Tedd meg, majd használd a statue arm-ot a szobron. Menj át a megjelenő deszkán, ezután pedig menj le a létrán. Menj kelet felé és ugorj át a falon. Ha fent vagy, akkor mássz fel a nyugati falon, majd a swing-pole segítségével északra. Innen juss el a déli létrához, amin két szintel lefelé kell másznod. Mássz át a csövön (kelet). Itt használd a csákányodat a kövek eltávolításához, majd mássz fel a falon és fuss nyugat felé. Innen már csak a létráig kell eljutnod. Lent kelet felé találsz egy romkupacot, amit meg kell vizsgálnod. A kupacban megtalálod a Tetrahedron 3-at és egy strange device-t. Tetrahedron 2 Két szinttel mássz feljebb a létrán és ugorj dél felé. Innen dél felé kell lecsúsznod a tetőn és ezután lemásznod egy létrán. Itt is találsz egy kupacot a Tetrahedron kettővel. Ezzel meg is van a 4 darab. Most el kell menned a könyvtárba (E pont a fenti térképen) és a falban lévő 4 lyukba behelyezni a tetrahedron darabjait. Minden egyes darab behelyezésekor egy betűt fogsz kapni. A 4 betű az ajtó kulcsához vezető koordinátákat tartalmazza. A strange device segítségével meg kell találnod a kulcsot. Járd körbe a szigetet és közben használd a szerkezetet, majd ha megvan a te területed, akkor áss! Menj vissza a könyvtárba és nyisd ki az ajtót. Bent 2 dolgot kell megtalálnod: 1 naplót az asztalon és egy tekercset az egyik polcon. Mindkettőtt olvasd végig, majd menj vissza Sir Tiffyhez. Faladori cselszövés Sir Tiffy azt javasolja, hogy értesítsd Akrisaet (Falador kastély). A beszélgetésbe beleszól Ali the Wise is, aki tanulmányozta a bolygókat a napokban. Szerinte ez a megfelelő alkalom a Mahjarrat rituáléra. A beszélgetés során ezeket a lehetőségeket válaszd: *So, instead, you'd risk all our lives? *I can't think of another way. *Yes, we'll have to be careful. *I will risk my own life to negotiate. Akrisae adni fog neked 4 teleorbot, amivel a rituálé közben elteleportolhatod Jas kövét. Ali the Wise pedig odaadja neked Arrav szívét, ezzel megtörheted Zemouregal erejét Arrav felett. Ezeken kívül még 4 Beacont is meg kell szerezned Azzanadrától (Senliten/Digsite). A terv előkészítése Ghorrockba kell eljutnod Wildernessen keresztül. Ha tudsz alternatív módot az odajutáshoz, akkor használhatod azt is. Be kell jutnod az erődítmény pincéjébe. Odalent menj nyugatra, majd menj végig a dél felé vezető folyosón. A folyosó végén találni fogsz egy heat gömböt (vedd fel). Menj ki az erődítmény elé. Mássz át a délre lévő romokon és ezután menj be a barlangba. A másik oldalon tarts nyugat felé, ahol találsz mégegy barlangot (térkép: lila kocka). Helyezd a fára a kötelet. A fenti térkép alapján helyezd el a 4 beacont és Arrav szívét. Vigyázz!! ne menj túl közel az undead broavokhoz, mert akkor elteleportolnak téged egy börtönbe. (Ha bekerülsz oda, akkor kutasd át az ágyat egy vésőért és egy ásóért. Használd a chiselt a padló egyik darabján) A beaconokat úgy kell elhelyezned, hogy az északi szemben legyen a délivel/ a keleti pedig a nyugatival. Közben megtalálhatod Movariót is. Beszélj vele. Keresd meg Zemouregal bázisát. A bejáratnál ölj meg egy armoured zombit és vedd fel a decoder stripet és a code keyt. Ezek a térgyak szükségesek az ajtó kinyitásához. Úgy kell kinyitnod, ahogy a Curse of Arrav küldetésben tetted. Menj be az ajtón. Kutasd át a ládákat egy újabb kódért. A kód segítségével nyisd ki a raktár ajtaját (ahol a cella van). A raktárat is kutasd át: egy újabb kódot és egy heart magic papírt fogsz kapni. Menj ki a raktárból és menj fel a keleti lépcsőn. Fent a kóddal juss be a szobába és törd szét a 'black stonet'. Ezzel legyengíted Zemouregal varázslatát. Menj ki és ismét beszélj Movarióval. Azt mondja érzi a kő erejét. Vedd fel a Ring of Visibility-t és menj a fenti térképen lévő zöld kockához. Ott egy shadow pedestalt fogsz találni, amibe a heat gömböt kell helyezned. Ezzel megnyitsz egy új utat. A barlangban megtalálod Jas kövét. Ha nem vagy felkészülve a harcra, akkor készült mielőtt megérinted. Amikor megérinted a követ egy látomásod lesz a múltról. Saradomin és Zamorak legfőbb követője harcol egymással. A harcban Zyliana marad alul. Megjelenik Saradomin és Jas kövével meggyógyítja lojális generálisát. A látomás után megszólal a riasztó, te pedig a társaidhoz kerülsz... Khazard generális Amikor a társaidhoz érsz, Khazard próbál megállítani titeket. Khazard felfedi Ali igazi formáját. Kiderül, hogy ő Wahisiatel Mahjarrat. A te feladatod: legyőzni Khazardot. Használj ellene Protect from Magic prayert. A speciális támadása a Bouncer, amit úgy védhetsz ki, ha elfutsz előle. Miután eléggé legyengítetted Khazardot ő elteleportol. Wahisiatellel együtt eléritek a rituálé helyszínét. Megpróbálja előcsalni Khazardot, de helyette Lucien kerül elő... Lucien megidézi az Ice titánjait ,Sir Tiffy pedig próbál segítséget kérni. 2.Harc- Ice Titans A titánok támadóerejét a Protect from Melee prayerrel tudod csökkenteni. Közben figyelned kell Lucien támadására is. Fekete koponyákat küld utánad. Úgy védheted ki, ha elfutsz onnan, ahol álltál. 3.Harc- Ice Demons Lucien sok ice démont fog megidézni, de neked csak kettőt kell megölnöd ezek közül. Megjelenik Sliske is, aki magával hozza a Barrows testvéreket is. Az Ice démonok specialja az Icicle attack. Ezzel jégcsapokat idéznek köréd, amely meggátol téged a mozgásban. Használj Protect from Magic prayert és próbáld meg elválasztani a két démont egymástól. A rituálé Amikor megölöd a démonokat, Lucien megunja a harcot és elkezdi a rituálét. Megjelenik a többi Mahjarrat is. Veszekednek, mert nem tudják eldönteni, hogy ki legyen az áldozat. Végül Lucien megidézi Jhallant, de Wahisiatel Lucient akarja áldozatnak. Újra elkezdenek harcolni..... 4.Harc- Arrav és a zombik Öld meg Zemouregal zombijait. Megidézik Arravot, aki a Barrows testvérek ellen fog harcolni. Addig támadd Arravot, amíg rád nem figyel. Ezután vezesd őt a szívéhez. Amikor megtörik a varázslat Arrav Zemouregal ellen fordul. Zemouregal segítséget kér Lucientől, amire ő nem figyel. Ezután Zemouregal mindenkit Lucien ellen fordít. Lucien megidéz egy 475 combat leveles Glacort (Protect from Magic/Ranged). Azzanadra figyelmeztet, mert a déli beacon elromlott. Javítsd meg. Amikor felteszed a beacont, Lucien megállítja a harcot és elindítja a rituálét. Miután mindenki megkapja az erejét, Azzanadra megtámadja Lucient. Lucien előhozza Jas kövét, amivel meggyógyítja magát. Közben megjelenik a Dragonkin, megölik Idriát és harcolni kezdenek Luciennel. Végül a Dragonkin megöli Lucient. A többi Mahjarrat elmenekül. Ezután a Dragonkin is elmegy. Sliske levan nyűgözve az erődtől és megpróbál átváltoztatni Barrows testvérré. Akrisae eléd ugrik, így te megmenekülsz. Sliske is elhagyja a terepet... Tiffy előhívja Thaerisket, akinek a segítségével biztonségba juttatjárok a követ. Ezután visszamentek Faladorba. De Falador helyett a lerombolt Draynorba juttok. A látomásodban a Dragonkin elpusztította Draynort és végül téged is megöltek. Azt is elmondják, hogy a pusztítás Edgevilleban fog kezdődni... A látomás után Faladorba kerülsz. A küldetés befejezéséhez beszélj Tiffyvel. Kategória:Fizetős küldetések Kategória:Küldetések